Fairy of Darkness: Aquatic of Disaster
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: A powerful king has been free from his icy imprisonment and looking to unleash his wrath for vengeance that the world has rejected him four hundred years ago. Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral race against time to defeat the king of the water before his wrath is unleashed.
1. Chapter 1

***Begin playing: The Setup (Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception)***

 _Lil Knucklez Productions…_

The screen start to showcase the flash of light as something begin to zoom past and slowly showing the logo with the color black and blue.

 _Radical Studios…_

The screen fade away for about ten seconds and slowly open up reviewing the artwork of the ancient time that happened a long time ago as the voice of the narrator begin to speak in with a normal and interesting tone.

"Long ago…. many years ago, before the Dragon War had happened. There was a young man who was an adventure and explore the entire world. One day, he had discovered and ancient crystal that contains unbelievable power. The power that control the water, the young man took the crystal and absorb its power that was invested in the crystal by a water dragon to hold the power to control the water even in the oceans. The young man had seek domination, power, and the world he had seek and willingly to rule over it and turn the entire world with water. All of sudden, the plan soon thwarted by a mysterious foe, a hero that challenged the young man to a fight and so the battle had raged on. Neither of them hold anything back nor any weaknesses, the young man named Leo but rename himself Aqua; determine to become king of the water and the entire world and became unstoppable for the mysterious hero. Until a sudden action, the hero had casted a spell and imprisoned Aqua in the crystal made of ice into the deep sea never to be free once again. Aqua now sleeps in the ice, waiting patiently to be released and determined that one day, Aqua will continue what he started and devour anyone that stands in his way."

* * *

 _Crocus…_

The civilians of Crocus where the castle of Fiore is being located and the coliseum where the Grand Magic Games is located. The people of Crocus seem to be living and enjoying life happily to the fullest. The sun is shining and it seem to be a beautiful day at Crocus and other places and towns to be exact. At the train station in Crocus, the train had arrived to the town and makes the stop. The civilians inside the train all exit out the train and headed to the city.

Therefore, there's has been a wizard spotted. It appear to be a blonde girl wearing a blue and white plaid shirt reviewing a little bit of her cleavage, a blue skirt, brown boots and wears a bow onto the right side of her hair. She even has brown eyes and carries a warm genuine smile on her face. It was a celestial wizard name Lucy Heartfilia.

The celestial wizard appear to meet with someone at the bridge as she walk to the destination. She got there in minutes and sees the blonde hair male with a pink shirt, jean pants, and brown shoes waiting for the celestial wizard to return. It was Jason himself who is a reporter.

"Lucy! Welcome back, how did the interview go?" Jason asked.

"It went well that I expected. I got everything on here in my notepad." Lucy reported.

"Cool! We'll have our story yet. You did an awesome job!"

"Thanks Jason. I'm going to head on back home now, I had a long day."

"OK. I'll let them know and they'll give you full credit and pick up your check tomorrow."

"Will do and thanks."

Lucy had said her goodbyes and heads off home. It took a few minutes to get to her destination and arrives to her apartment. Lucy unlocks the door with her key and enters inside her apartment. She set her stuff down and got comfortable with taking her shoes off and relax. She look over at the board which keep tabs on her friends that out there enjoying their own life since Fairy Tail has been disbanded. She smile and look at the board and know that her friends are doing alright on their own which brings a smile on her face.

Lucy got comfortable with a white t-shirt and a pair of pink sweatpants. She uses her silver celestial key and summon Plue the little snowman. Lucy smiled to her celestial friend to have some company. She had made some tea to spare some time to relax and enjoy the rest of the day. A minute after, Lucy went to her room with Plue following her. She then heads to her closet and opens the door and then slides her hanger of clothes out of the way to review a shrine of her crush and the person she has fallen deeply in love with.

It was the hero of Earthland and the protector: Sonic the Hedgehog. There were a few pics of him and a few plush dolls. In her room, she even has two posters of Sonic in the room as she admired and ogled the blue blur. She takes one of the plush doll and slides the hanger of clothes to hide the shrine and lays on her bed with Plue being next to her. Lucy sighed sadly, thinking about her love and wondered where he can possibly be. She knew that he and his partner Kenny and his cousin Spiral are out somewhere enjoying their adventure and their journey of traveling.

Lucy look over to Plue with a sad smile and hugged her plush doll of Sonic tightly.

"Plue. I miss my friends but overall I miss Sonic so much. You know how much I love Sonic right?" Lucy asked.

Plue slowly nodded his head.

"I just wish… that I can be with Sonic y'know. Be his wife, go wherever he goes and be there by his side and protect him anyway I can. I know he can take care of himself but still I love him so much. Even he is married but I won't change the fact that I love him. Me and Natsu used to date but my heart belongs to Sonic and I just wish I was his." Lucy continued.

Lucy sighed again, looks over to the ceiling with her head resting on a pillow as Plue hugged Lucy. She returns the hug and kept thinking about her blue blur hero.

"Oh Sonic… wherever you are I hope you're safe and having a wonderful adventure with Kenny and Spiral. I hope you're alright out there." Lucy hoped.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

 ***BGM Begin playing: Light is Green (Halo 5: Guardians)***

The screen begin to show the blue sky and showing a blue and white blimp floating pass by. It looks like it was heading to a destination where there is a battlefield which it looks like a warzone. It appeared that it isn't at Fiore but at a different place. In the room of the blimp showcasing three familiar figures.

One is a blue hedgehog that looks like the leader of a group. It stood 5'5 tall or 165 cm. The hedgehog wore a black sleeveless shirt with blue highlight onto it, cerulean cargo pants, and black extreme gear sneakers with blue highlights onto it and grey on the bottom of his sneakers. He has two holes of his shirt for his spikes to be out freely, same goes to his pants for his tail too even wears a black belt around the pants. He wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with blue highlight around the wrist along with the blue logo onto his gloves. The hedgehog wore a pair of grey goggles with blue lenses on the forward. He even has two tattoos, one on around his right forearm is blue flame tribal with black lines and the other tribal onto his upper left arm with blue lines around it.

This hedgehog and the hero of Earthland name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the one who has defeated strong enemies in his path and during his journey.

He wasn't alone, there was a blue exceed with black stripes on his back. He wore green and grey shirt, brown pants with brown shoes, he even wears a pair of brown goggles on sitting at the table and look out the window. This exceed name is Kenny and the partner of Sonic and best friend.

Third, there is another hedgehog. A blue hedgehog with white streaks on his quills and had a pair of dreadlocks onto his cheeks. He wore a sleeveless grey shirt with blue highlights onto it, black cargo pants, and black combat boots with blue highlights onto them. He has on a pair of black fingerless gloves and has muscles showing on his arms and his torso. He wore a pair of blue goggles with green lenses to it and wears a grey bandana around his neck.

The blue and white hedgehog's name is Spiral and the cousin of Sonic and a Wind Dragon Slayer.

They rode onto the blimp waiting as Kenny look out the window, smiling at the sky before turning to Sonic who was just only warming up.

"It looks like we're here." Kenny said.

"Awesome. Time to make an entrance and get the show on the road. Anyone here got anything to say before we head off?" Sonic asked.

"I don't got any."

"I sure do cousin. We agree to help the army from the Pergrande Kingdom to take care of their enemies and end this fight for good. After traveling around we sure did end up into tough situations but I like danger and I like to fight and get into the action. Hey Sonic, think you can buy me a first drink when we're done?" Spiral retorted stretching out his arms.

"You ask, you buy." Sonic countered.

"Showoff."

"*Chuckle* Is everyone ready?"

"Yep. I'm ready." Kenny answered transforming into his full body form.

"You know me Sonic, I'm always ready." Spiral added.

"Cool. Now it's showtime." Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic opens the door of the window looking down. Spiral was the first one up to dive down, second Kenny, and last Sonic shakes his head breaking the fourth wall shrugging his shoulders and slowly fall down diving down to meet up with everyone.

The title start to show with the color blue with light blue lining around the letters.

 **Fairy of Darkness**

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral are seen diving down to the battlefield appears to be at Iceberg where the mountains are shown and the Pergrande army soldiers, troops fighting off their enemies who have an army of dark wizards too. Team Sonic looking around, dodging the attacks, fire power from different areas as they keep diving down evading away anything that stands in their way.

"Spiral, how's your dragon slayer magic?" Sonic asked.

"Ready to go cousin." Spiral answered truthfully.

"Kenny what about you. Ready to go?"

"Yep. I'll try to hold on my form as long as I can."

"Awesome to hear. Alright boys, let's give these scumbags a Team Sonic beatdown."

With that, Sonic transforms into **Wind Sonic** and lands to the ground sprinting and began to bash causing a powerful wind gust with his clash using **Wind Sonic Boost**. He changes to his **Fire Sonic** form and began blasting rapid fireballs at the dark wizards and blasted a wave of fire from his body blowing away multiple dark wizards in his way. Kenny tossing a few magic grenades that exploded in three seconds creating some explosions then pull out his staff and knocks a few of them out and off of his path aiding Sonic as they work together taking down some dark wizards.

Spiral slam down his fist to the ground that created a wave of wind blowing off multiple dark wizards using **Wind Dragon Geyser**. He then blew massive wave of hurricane wind from his mouth knocking off more dark wizards using his **Wind Dragon Roar** and beats them away with his melee strikes such as using his **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist** , **Wind Dragon Tail** , and **Wind Dragon Wing Attack**. Spiral start spinning around creating a tornado and sucking the dark wizards in and seconds after blows them away with the wind blow off creating a powerful wind gust as Spiral use **Wind Dragon Tsunami** one of his newfound abilities.

Spiral uppercut a dark wizard up in the air and Sonic dash in the air slamming the dark wizard down into a powerbomb. Sonic began homing attack three dark wizards then creates a ball of fire from his right palm and blasts it at a few more dark wizards creating a flammable explosion like a bomb. Sonic struck a dark wizard with a flash kick up in the air then Spiral comes in and kicks him away towards the nearby dark wizards hitting them off guard like a bowling ball and Spiral brings his hands together and creates a big sphere of wind in the air.

" **Wind Dragon Brilliant Wind!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral tosses his technique over at a few more and multiple dark wizards, instantly knocking them away as the sphere blasted blowing them away with a powerful wave of wind blowing and Kenny whacked off the dark wizards, notices the dark wizards up in the air so he tosses more magic grenade up in the air and it exploded knocking them away and unconscious. Sonic transforms into his **Volt Sonic** form, ascends up to his second level and with that he spin around, creating a lightning sphere into his hands and tosses it away and creates a shockwave of lightning that electrocuted every dark wizard in the area with 100,000 volts of electricity knocking them out and so Spiral spin around creating a whirlwind of wind tornado. Sonic blasted a ball of lightning into the tornado and seconds after Spiral then let out a loud battle cry and blasted the powerful wave of wind with electricity along with it knocking away multiple dark wizards in a large radius of 11 feet.

Sonic jumps in the air and Kenny activated his angel wings and revert back to his previous form and catches Sonic, using his strength to carry him along. Sonic blasting balls of lightning to the dark wizards, giving the soldiers of the Pergrande Kingdom a helping hand. Spiral activate **Wind Dragon Wings** with wings made of wind and flew up in the air and blow off more dark wizards out of the way using **Wind Dragon Roar** sending them a powerful roar of hurricane wind to the dark wizards leaving nothing but destruction.

Kenny sees more of the dark wizards up ahead so he smirked knowing he had an idea same goes to Sonic. Kenny sped off to the dark wizards who are trying to hit Sonic with their magic. Kenny easily dodging away, evading every attack up ahead and by then when the times was perfect, Kenny lets go of Sonic as he lands to the ground, rolling and sprints off using his sonic speed revert back to normal. Sonic smirked and dashes up ahead with a powerful speed boost and by a splitting second after, Sonic suddenly knocks off every dark wizard out of the way using his **Sonic Boost** with strong force into this ability of his.

Sonic skidded on the ground with his signature smile and Kenny, Spiral had regroup with Sonic to face the leader of the dark wizard army as they burst through the door making their entrance. The dark wizard leader look over to see Team Sonic entering in the base.

"I take it that you're the leader huh?" Sonic assumed.

"What makes you think that you could barge in my base and defeated half of my army?" the leader questioned.

"Easy. To bring down evil is what we do." Kenny answered.

"Thanks Kenny." Sonic thanked.

"Much oblige."

"You all won't take me alive. Not while I have THIS!"

The leader pulls out a bomb and already activated knowing it was getting ready to explode.

"Everyone get out of here now!" Sonic shouted.

The team got out of the base as fast as they can just in time as the bomb begin to explode and killing the leader with it. Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral got out of the way as Sonic protected his exceed partner and Spiral provided a wind barrier using his **Wind Dragon Barrier** to block off the flames and protect his cousin and his exceed. The explosion wear off and the trio only see the flames as the base has been destroyed. Kenny start to ponder why would the leader end up killing himself. Sonic took notice of the exceed's concern.

"Something wrong pall?" Sonic asked.

"Why would the leader just end up killing himself instead of putting up a fight?" Kenny asked.

"Beats me. I wish I knew."

"He probably didn't want to be taken into custody and decided to end it once and for all. The Pergrande Kingdom had won and we helped but I feel like it wasn't a satisfying victory." Spiral retorted.

"Yeah you're right. Have you even witness things like this before?"

"Once or twice. After all, it's all over now."

"Come on guys, we better let the troops know that the fight is over."

Spiral nodded so Team Sonic regroup with the guards cheering on their victory.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, around the mountains…_

The three figures in brown cloak who had escaped the battlefield looking on as they hold up a map to the next destination.

"We barely got out of there just in time." The first figure said.

"Yes. All for a distraction to collect this map." The second figure stated.

"And now we know where our lord is being imprisoned. Now it is time to free him and continue what he started 400 years ago." the third figure exclaimed.

 ***Intro start to play: X-men: Days of Future Past***

With that the trio begin to take their departure to head off to their next destination with the help of the map guiding them.

The screen start to showcase the water at the ocean appearing to be the water storm with waves of water blowing and the lightning begin to appear with dark clouds in the sky. A water tornado began to showcase as the waves of water splashing out of control and the screen begin to showcase some words with the water effects.

 _Lil Knucklez Productions…_

 _Radical Studios…_

 _Lil Knucklez Productions and Radical Studios Presents…_

The title start to pop up with the color blue with the water effect.

 **Fairy of Darkness: Aquatic of Disaster**

 _Starring…_

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Kenny the Exceed_

 _Spiral the Hedgehog_

 _Dr. Sylvester Connor_

 _The Furious 3_

 _And Liam O'Brien as Aqua_

Then then introduction then as the splash of water occurred causing the screen to black out and the sound of thunder was heard in the background.

* * *

 _Haven Town, Bosco…_

Team Sonic enjoy a nice meal at a diner they come across in Haven Town. Kenny enjoying his meal so did Sonic and Spiral and thus they start to discuss about the fight back at Iceberg.

"Well that went unsatisfying." Spiral commented.

"The leader did bring this up to himself but there's more to it. Why did he sacrificed himself?" Sonic questioned.

"You got me on that Sonic. We'll never know for sure and we should've acted fast and stop the bomb when we had the chance." Kenny stated.

"I agree Kenny. Still I still feel that this wasn't a great win for the Pergrande Kingdom."

"Same here Sonic. I wish we would've known why but it is what is it." Spiral said.

"Yeah."

Kenny took notice on a magazine. He was shocked to see what had caught his interest so he began to turn the pages and discover it by reading it. Sonic looking over to the exceed.

"What's that you're reading Kenny?"

"I can't believe it. It's really at the museum." Kenny exclaimed.

"What is?"

"Take a look of this."

Kenny showed Sonic and Spiral the picture light blue gem being shown in the picture.

"What is it?" Spiral asked.

"It's the gem of Aquatos. The rare and ancient gem that controls the power of water."

"Whoa. Is that what it is?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I've heard about this and read the story about an evil wizard that controls the water and try to over flood the world to rule it. A mysterious wizard defeated the wizard and imprisoned him in the crystal made of ice and was sent deep down underwater and no one hasn't found the wizard ever since."

"So how long has this wizard been imprisoned?" Spiral questioned.

"400 hundreds before the Dragon War happened."

"That long? Was he that powerful?"

"If I remember correctly, yes he was. Too powerful and now the ancient gem is at the museum in a Meridian Town here in Bosco."

"Hey what do you guys say we go check out the museum tomorrow and see the gem for ourselves?" Sonic suggested.

"I'm game." Spiral retorted.

"Me too. I want to research more of it once I see it."

"Sure but right now we had a long day, we'll see it tomorrow." Sonic said.

"Yeah after all the fighting back at Iceberg, I can sure use a break." Spiral agreed.

"I agree. I can sure use a nice rest." Kenny smiled.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we head to the museum at Meridian Town tomorrow." Sonic objected.

"Oh I can't wait to see the gem of Aquatos tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

_An Undisclosed Hotel, Bosco…_

It was around the night time and the trio had booked themselves a hotel to stay for the night while they're on their journey traveling around Earthland. Spiral went to go stroll around the town of Haven even maybe find a bar for a quick cold drink. Sonic and Kenny stayed at the hotel room as Sonic laid on the rooftop looking at the sky and watching the stars. Kenny had joined with Sonic to look at the stars, hanging with his partner for the night.

There was moment of silence for them both, none of them speak but to just star at the sky. Sonic on the other hand turn to face Kenny wondering what he's thinking so he breaks the silence to start a conversation with the exceed.

"Something on your mind Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah um… just laying her thinking." Kenny retorted.

"What'cha thinking about?"

"About Carla and the others out there. I wonder what they're doing right now."

"You sure got me there pal. Wherever they are I hope they're doing alright. Ever since Fairy Tail has been disbanded, everyone went to their separate ways. Come to think of it, I wonder how Makarov is doing."

"Problem out there enjoying his life or maybe just exploring like we are."

"Could be. Natsu is out there exploring and training, even Happy is out there with him."

"Hey Sonic."

"What's up?"

"Do you think that we can go to Tenrou Island one day just to explore it?"

"Oh yeah. That sounds like a good idea Kenny. Glad you think of that."

"Thanks."

"*Chuckle* So have you been thinking about Carla?"

"Yeah. Of course we're still dating but I truly miss her."

"I know how you feel man. I miss Erza and Wendy."

"Do you miss your family back at Mobius too including your friends?"

"Nonstop. But I know in my heart that they're doing ok and that's good enough for me. I don't think I do, I know they're ok. I just got to believe it."

"You sure never lose hope and you never give up. How you manage to do all of that?"

"I have my ways and my will. On the bright side, I just keep my head up, hope for the bright new day and be ready for anything."

"Yeah… I guess so. You're still the same you."

"Thanks. So are you looking forward to the museum tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I am so excited to see the gem of Aquatos. I'm going to research more of it when I see it."

"Is that gem very powerful?"

"Yeah. It was held by the water king name Aqua who tried to rule the entire world by flooding everything with water. A mysterious wizard had defeated him and imprisoned him in the crystal made of ice."

"Was this water king corrupted?"

"No. I don't think so but what the books say that he had a vision of his own and wanted to rule the entire world by water and flood anything in his path."

"Has any archeologist find him in the imprisoned crystal ice?"

"Nope. It's deep in the oceans and no one has never bother looking for him."

"Oh. I hope that no one would find him."

"Same here. It seems that no one will find him."

* * *

 _Somewhere, at the Ocean Seas…_

There is a ship sailing to an unknown or an undisclosed location. It is the trio of three once again in the brown cloaks. They followed the location being shown on the map that they've collected from Iceberg. Right now, they are a mile away to the destination and the trio were ready to go along with the plan. The trio have been looking forward to this day to find their lord and to free him from his imprisonment.

Once they have reach to their destination, they stopped the ship once it has reach the location that is display on the map with the directions. The trio in brown cloak look down the ocean water hoping the map led them to the right direction.

"This is the place. I hope that this map lead us to the right direction." The second figure hoped.

"I believe it is the right location. We've waited four hundred years to free our lord." The first figured stated.

"Yes. That is completely true but I just want to make sure if this the right place."

"I know and you do have the right to know and double check it. By the calculations with this map, I believe it is the right place and it led us here."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get to work already." The third figure suggested.

"Right. Let get right into it."

The three figures begin channeling their magic and use their magic to search deep down under the oceans using the lacrima that they've brought to help the situation. They look deep down searching for whatever they are searching for. It went for minutes searching what they're looking for and by seconds after, they discovered something. A big crystal made of ice is seen in the lacrima, there is a person inside the ice crystal, a male in armor trapped inside the crystal. The discovered the location and stop using their magic.

"We've finally found him. He's down there." The second exclaimed.

"We've waited a long time for this and now we can finally free him." The first figure reminded.

"Now let's get to work and get him up here out of the oceans." The third figure suggested.

"Better allow me. I can control telekinesis."

The first figure focus his magic and use the water to control and hurls down deep under water and located the ice crystal. The water strings circling around the crystal ice and lifts it up, bringing it back to the surface. It took about a minute to get the crystal ice up. Once it is up to the surface, the first figure sets the crystal ice down gently and the rest just gaze it, looking at their lord trapped in ice.

"There he is. Lord Aqua, the king of the water." The first figure said.

"We've finally found him and now we will be able to free him." The third figure exclaimed.

"Let's get him back to our private hideout, that way we can free him there where nobody would find out about this." The second figure suggested.

"I agree. Anyone could be anywhere to find out about this."

"Noted." The first figure acknowledged.

* * *

 _The next following day, Meridian Town in Bosco…_

Team Sonic approach to the museum in Meridian Town. Kenny was super excited to see the Gem of Aquatos. Sonic and Spiral wanted to know more about the gem and how the people in the museum could retrieve the gem. All answers will be waiting once they enter in the museum. Kenny led Sonic and Spiral to where the gem is being held at. They head to the history section to find what they've come to see. When they arrive, Kenny stop for a splitting second, glancing over at what he had come to see. Sonic and Spiral also notice it when they discovered it.

Up ahead it's the Gem of Aquatos. The gem that controls the power of water. The gem is the shape of a round with the color aquamarine. I was sparkling in the glass as Kenny look at the gem as Sonic and Spiral joined him.

"This is the Gem of Aquatos. The gem that controls water and wield its power." Kenny exclaimed.

"That is the gem you're talking about?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah this is the one, Spiral. The power that controls the water, even it has the power to control the ocean water too."

"Are you serious?" Sonic inquired.

"Oh I'm serious alright, this gem is so powerful that it can control any water and can do many various things."

"Indeed. You are correct about that my little friend." The voice interpret.

Team Sonic and turn to the person that's speaking to them. It was a male that is in his early thirties, wearing a pair of glasses. He wore a green shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes. He has black fuzz hair on his chin and has a mustache and stood five feet eleven tall. The male smiled and approach the trio.

"And you are…" Sonic trailed off.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Dr. Sylvester Connor. I am an archaeologist. You may refer to me as Dr. Connor." Dr. Connor introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you (Extending his hand for a handshake)."

"(Accepts the handshake) And my pleasure is Sonic the Hedgehog. I've heard a lot about you and much more things about you as well."

"Well I do have a big reputation."

"Sure you do cousin. You saved the world like three times. No scratch that four times from beating your biggest enemies." Spiral reminded.

"Thanks Spiral."

"Don't mentioned it."

"So you're Sonic's cousin?" Dr. Connor asked.

"Yeah. I'm his older cousin to be précised."

"And I'm Kenny, you may heard about exceeds because I'm one of them and I'm Sonic's cousin." Kenny jumped in.

"So you guys are Team Sonic that I've heard so much about?" Dr. Connor inquired.

"Yeah that's us alright. You heard of us?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I am quite a fan of your heroism."

"Thanks. It's nice to hear a fan." Kenny thanked.

"No problem. I take it that you guys are here to see the Gem of Aquatos?"

"Yeah. We certainly are, I've heard of it after reading the magazine that was in a restaurant yesterday."

"I see. Well to tell you guys the truth I am the one that found the gem and brought it here."

"Wait you found the gem? How?" Spiral asked.

"At a temple at Seven. I travel around the world and discover ancient artifacts and jewels but this gem has rare and unbelievable power. Have you heard of the water king that wields this gem?"

"Yeah I told Sonic and Spiral about that. I even read the books about it too." Kenny retorted.

"You don't say. You've read a lot of books I presume?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty much the brains in the team."

"So who's the leader?"

"Sonic."

"And I take it that Spiral is the muscle?"

"Yeah that's right." Spiral retorted.

"I do have a question, do you guys got anything to do tomorrow night?"

"I don't think but traveling around the world. Why?"

"Well I was hoping you guys can come to my even here for the celebration for bringing the Gem of Aquatos here in this museum at eight?"

"We'll be there." Sonic accepted.

"We are?" Kenny and Spiral asked.

"Didn't you say that you want to research more about the gem?"

"Oh yeah, I did remember saying that."

"I can tell you more about the gem and how much the power it holds tomorrow at the event. What do you say?" Dr. Connor offered.

"I love to sir and it's an honor. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you guys tomorrow night then."

"Yeah pretty much. I can't wait."

"Come on guys, let's get out of here and see what's more around here in Meridian Town." Sonic suggested.

"Good idea." Spiral nodded.

Team Sonic said their goodbyes and exits the museum and explore around Meridian Town in Bosco looking forward for the event tomorrow night at the museum.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the unknown private hideout…_

The three figures had just arrived to their hideout and successfully bring the ice crystal in. They gently set it down to the center after they had set up everything to release their lord. They get in position to get ready to initiate the spell to set their lord free.

"Now is everyone ready and in position." The first figure asked.

"Yes." The second figure retorted.

"I'm all set and ready." The third figure added.

"Then let us begin and free our lord from his imprisonment." The first figured suggested.

The three figures get in motion, channel their magic using the spell to melt off the ice and free their lord carefully. They created a circle, surrounding the ice crystal with powerful flames as the colors are red. Slowly the ice start to melt away as the water start to glistening down to the ground as the ice slowly begin to melt. The trio concentrated with their magic, trying their very best to melt off the ice as fast as they can. The ice was too powerful, the result of it is that the ice continue to melt away second after second and seconds turn to minutes. It took a slow progress to melt off the ice and freeing their lord. If it means to use up all of their magic to free their master then they would agree to do so.

As the ice slowly melting away within minutes until all of sudden, the male shot his eyes open wide reviewing his ocean blue eyes. He looked around and let out a loud roar and suddenly the male then breaks free from the ice crystal that shattered the pieces of ice all over the room leaving a little destruction from the outburst.

The figures shielded themselves to block away the shattered ice. After the outburst is over, the figures then glance and stare at their lord. It was a tan skinned male with blue markings on his body. He wore blue and silver armor around the torso, wears blue and grey pants with silver shin guard armor onto the legs and black and grey boots to go along with the outfit. He stood 6'2 and look dangerous by the look on his face and possess blue aura around the body.

The figures look at the lord and couldn't believe their eyes, he was finally free.

"At long last, I am free from my icy imprisonment. Where am I and how long have I've been imprisoned?" the tan-skinned male questioned.

He soon notices the three figures in brown cloak bow down to him.

"Are you the ones that freed me?" the man asked.

"Yes. We freed you my lord, it took us over 400 years to find you." The first figure reported.

"Over four hundred years, I've been trapped in ice for four hundred years?"

"Yes. We spent the last four hundred years looking for you my lord."

"Who are you? How do you know about me?"

"Don't you recognize us my lord?"

The man was just about to retort until the three figures finally show themselves by taking off their cloaks. The first figure review as a male with black hair and has a beard. He wore red shirt, a pair of brown and black pants and black boots. He has brown eyes and wears red and black shoulder armor onto his right shoulder.

The second figure is also a male and wears a blue and white shirt with a pair of grey pants and even wears pair of black boots. He even has black eyes and wears a shin guard armor on his right. The male brown long hair tied in a ponytail and doesn't have a beard or a mustache.

The third figure who was extremely buffed with muscles and has markings on his body that are the color blue with black lines around it. He wore a blue and grey sleeveless shirt, brown pants and black boots with spikes onto them. He wears black and blue forearm armor onto his forearms and a shin guard onto his right leg. His eyes are green and has blue spiky hair and has a chin patch.

The man started to recognize them and remembered who they really are.

"The Furious Three. My loyal henchman. Razar, Jacob, and Logan. It is great to see you guys again." The man said.

"Lord Aqua, it is good to see you again after four hundred years." Razar, the first figure stated.

"It certainly is." Jacob, the second figure added.

"Tell me, has the world changed during my imprisonment?" Aqua asked.

"Yes. Everything you see has changed. They are towns now and a lot of wizards." Logan, the third figure reported.

"I should've known. What about my army?"

"When you've been imprisoned, your army has been vanquished by the time you were sent to the bottom of the deep sea where no one can find you."

"And it has taken us four hundred years to find you and to free you again." Jacob interpreted.

"But that's not all. A lot has happened." Razar added.

"What's that?" Aqua inquired.

"Apparently there is a hero that has saved the world four times and he is a hedgehog."

"A hedgehog you say?"

"Yes. This hedgehog goes by the name Sonic."

"I see. Is this Sonic any strong?"

"They say he's the powerful wizard here in Earthland and possess unbelievable power."

"Oh. This hedgehog maybe a worthy opponent during my absence. Now I do believe you have the Gem of Aquatos right?"

"No we don't sir." Logan reported.

"What?!"

"We don't not have the gem but we know where it's located." Jacob informed.

"I demand to know where it is?"

"It's held at a museum in Meridian Town in Bosco."

"And where are we now?"

"We are at your old private hideout which it is in ruins now here in Seven." Razar retorted.

"Then it is settled. We will travel over to Bosco tomorrow but right now I must regain my power. I feel weakened about being trapped in that damn crystal ice for so long."

"Understood." Razar, Jacob, and Logan acknowledged.


	3. Chapter 3

_Meridian Museum, Meridian Town…_

Today was the big event as the civilians attended to the big party that showcases the Gem of Aquatos hosted by Dr. Sylvester Connor. It was a good party and everyone seem to enjoy it and looking at the gem with many interest. Team Sonic had arrived to the party and attended to the event as Sonic wears a tuxedo for the occasion same goes to Kenny and Spiral to look presentable.

When they arrive and enter in the party, they see that everyone is enjoying the event and the party as they look around the place.

"This party is going pretty good." Sonic commented.

"No kidding Sonic, glad that you accepted to come." Spiral smiled.

"Ah you guys came. Welcome to the party." Dr. Connor greeted.

Dr. Connor approach to the team with a nice smile.

"Dr. Connor, good to see you again." Sonic greeted.

"Likewise. How are you liking the party?" Dr. Connor asked.

"It's going pretty good."

"Glad to hear. So make yourselves at home and feel free to do whatever you want. Kenny would you care to come with me, you want to do more research about the gem don't you?"

"Yeah sure. Are you going to be alright yourself Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"Oh yeah totally. You guy and have your fun."

"OK."

Spiral went to go talk to the ladies who were smiling at him since he just walked in the museum building and Sonic decided to explore and check out the rest of the museum. Kenny followed the doctor to learn more about the Gem of Aquatos and get more Intel about Aqua.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Aqua and the Furious Three had arrived to Bosco and are at the outskirts of Meridian Town looking down at the city. Aqua had that stern look on his face and the furious three wondered what's on Aqua's mind.

"Something wrong my lord?" Razar asked.

"BY looking at this damn world, I no longer want to rule it anymore." Aqua retorted.

"What? Then what do you plan to do sir?" Jacob asked.

"I want revenge. They've destroyed my vision four hundred years ago and now that vision is gone, I will show these fools what my true wrath is. This world has nothing that I want, I want to destroy it and get my revenge. I'll kill anyone who stands in my damn way."

"If this what you want then we're with you my lord." Logan stated.

"We certainly do." Razar nodded.

"Good. Now let's get my gem back." Aqua gestured.

"Understood." Raar, Jacob, and Logan acknowledged.

* * *

 _The Museum…_

Kenny joined with Dr. Connor to look at the Gem of Aquatos. Kenny use his angel wings and looks through the glass with a smile. They stood in the moment of silence just by glancing to the gem. Dr. Connor breaks the silence to converse with the exceed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Dr. Connor asked.

"Yeah. It certainly is." Kenny retorted.

"This gem is very rare and it looks like it isn't been used for four hundred years."

"It sure does look outdated. I've been meaning to ask how did you manage to retrieve it?"

"Well as an explorer and an archaeologist, I had some help to collect this gem. It took use like six weeks to retrieve the gem back at Seven where it's being held at an ancient temple. I've heard of the gem before so I take it upon myself to go do some research on it. It was being used to control every water of the world even the oceans. It can be used to quite of different ways."

"What do you know about Aqua?"

"Well his real and former name was Leo. He was an extraordinary explorer that traveled around the world four hundred years ago before the Dragon War takes place. He discovered the gem and used its power for evil. He decided to use the power and casted a spell that turn him into the water king."

"Oh man. Could that be true?"

"Yes. The gem can created a massive army of water guards and it says that it can unleash a powerful beast with the gem's power from the oceans."

"Can the gem really do that?"

"Yes. That's what it is used for. The gem hold powerful magic that it can destroy the world."

"Can this gem corrupt you?"

"I do not know but power can really be corrupted once you use too much of it."

"Now I see why. Leo known as Aqua had some kind of vision and decided to rule the world by water, commanding his water army of his power am I right?"

"Yes. He had thrown his exploring career to be a powerful king of the water and determined to take the world for his own reasons. Luckily the mysterious wizard challenged him and defeated him then casted a spell to imprison him with ice."

"Do you think that one day that he'll be free from his ice imprisonment?"

"I hope not but no one has never discovered his location so it's safe to say that he'll never be free."

Kenny smiled and continues to stare at the gem for a few minutes until Dr. Connor then decided to proceed with his speech on stage with the security careering the gem. Spiral hanging with the ladies and Sonic joining with Kenny.

"How did it go?" Sonic asked.

"It went well. I think I know a lot more about the Gem of Aquatos and its history." Kenny answered.

"Cool."

Dr. Connor look around on the stage as everyone joined in for his speech. Dr. Connor then clears his throat before speaking.

"I like to thank everyone for attending to this event. Here we have the Gem of Aquatos here, a powerful gem that controls the power of water and the ocean sea. It had taken us six weeks to find and retrieve it after doing some research. This gem was used by the water king known as Aqua for ruling the entire world with the flood of water. The Gem of Aquatos can be used for many things and wields the great power. It was first discovered by Leo the great explorer four hundred years ago until he turn and became the water king to use the gem for his evil ways. Thankfully, we have the privilege to bring the stone here for many people to see and know about what this gem's power and hopefully to learn more about its power." Dr. Connor presented.

Sonic and Kenny looking on, listening to the speech. Sonic's ears twitching and his **Chaos Sense** had been sent off like an alarm clock as he looked around searching for the unknown, incoming whatever he has been sensing out of the blue. Kenny start noticing Sonic acting a little weird.

"Is everything ok?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah but my Chaos Sense went off for unknown reason. I don't know what's up." Sonic responded.

"Could be something evil?"

"I don't know but only one way to find out."

Spiral start to notice it from not far away. He just about to join Sonic to find out what's going on. Dr. Connor continue with his speech until all of sudden, someone start to butt-in and interrupt the party.

"You all are complete fools. Do you really think that this gem can be held here." The person in the brown cloak asked.

The security approach to stop the mysterious person but they were being pushed away by water surprising everyone. It even surprise Dr. Connor as the mysterious figure continue its way to the stage. Sonic and Spiral rushed in to help but they both too got pushed away by water from the mysterious' palm.

"That gem belongs to me and no one will stand in my way to retrieve it." The mysterious figure continued.

The figure breaks the glass and collects the gem into his hand. Dr. Connor begin to question and demand to know who the mysterious foe is.

"Just who are you?" Dr. Connor asked.

The mysterious stopped his tracks, turn to everyone to see. He then takes off his cloak and review himself and look to everyone possessing blue aura and channels water.

"I am the king of the water: Aqua." Aqua answered.

Everyone gasped in complete shock, Dr. Connor looked on quivering as the foe review to be the water king name Aqua. Sonic and Spiral charge at Aqua to stop him but however, they were interrupted by the three unexpected henchman that use water and knocks them away. Aqua use the gem's power as he absorb destroys the wall and makes his departure. The Furious 3 regroup with their lord to leave.

Sonic and Spiral got back up and takes off their tuxedos to get to work. They had on their casual outfits just in case if anything happens coming prepared. Kenny also came prepared and takes his tuxedo off and so Team Sonic went and go after Aqua and the Furious 3 to retrieve back the gem.

"Don't let them leave with the gem!" Dr. Connor shouted.

Aqua and the Furious Five in the outskirts of Meridian Town and just about to teleport out of side until all of sudden, Aqua being struck by an homing attack and thus Spiral appear and bring himself back and unleash a roar of hurricane-like wind blowing from his mouth with his Wind Dragon Slayer magic.

" **Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

Aqua blocks the technique off using the wall of water erupting from underground. Sonic transforms into **Ice Sonic** , ascends to the second level and shot a ball of ice that freezes the wall of water and breaks it with a strong punch and Team Sonic stand face to face with Aqua and the Furious 3. Sonic revert back to normal and Spiral cracked his knuckles, getting ready to fight.

"Game over Aqua, you're not leaving with that gem." Sonic warned.

"Over my dead body. You must be this Sonic the hedgehog that I heard about." Aqua assumed.

"So what if I am? Word does spread too fast while I'm here or there."

"You could prove to be a worthy opponent of mine. Therefore I do not have no time to deal with you imbeciles."

"Don't count on it bub! We're taking you down and we're going to stop you."

"I highly doubt it. Furious 3?"

"Yes sir." Furious 3 responded.

"Deal with them while I try to regain my full power with this gem."

"Understood."

Spiral charges in to get the first hand but overall, Razar activate his magic controlling water and pushed him away back to the town. Jacob and Logan use their powers and both pushed Sonic and Kenny out of sight to get some distance away from Aqua. The furious 3 went off after the team to buy Aqua some time to regain the full amount of his power to be completed.

"All I need is a little time." Aqua stated.

 ***BGM: The Only Thing I Know For Real (Revengeance Soundtrack)***

Team Sonic crash down the ground appearing to be at the park of Meridian Town. Spiral had crash through a bench that causes it to break. Sonic kip up and help Kenny back on his feet. Spiral gets back up on his feet until he then dodges an incoming water attack from the furious 3. Sonic transforms into his Fire Sonic form and Spiral then possessing his Wind Dragon Slayer magic regrouping with Sonic and Kenny.

Jacob creates spikes made of water and hurls them over at the two hedgehogs. Kenny uses his angel wings to get out of dodge and Sonic and Spiral dodge the water spikes in slow motion dodging every spike being thrown possible. Sonic and Spiral landed on the ground perfectly, Logan creates a wall of water and pushes it over at Sonic and Spiral. Sonic evade doing a one hand cartwheel and shot a wave of fire over at Logan but Jacob shielded Logan with the barrier of water to block off the fire. Spiral gets caught up in the wall of water and being sent back towards a nearby tree.

Kenny start tossing a few magic bombs from the air but Razar soon creates weapons made of water and destroys them all and just when he can go after the exceed for an attack until Sonic reappear in front of Razar in his Ice Sonic form and shot a ball of ice at Razar sending him back down to the ground. Sonic then dives down to the ground for a diving kick but Razar rolls out of the way as Sonic kicks down the ground and then Razar charges to the speedster and sends him a flying kick in the face sending Sonic over at a tree. Spiral bashed Razar with an elbow sending him away and activate his spell with his dragon slayer magic.

" **Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral brings himself back and unleashes a massive tornado-like wind from his mouth like a hurricane over at Jacob and blew him away sending him in the air. Spiral launches up in the air with engulfing his fist with wind around for another ability this time a melee attack.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral struck a fierce punch to Jacob that sent him to a building and came down crashing against the wall. Logan appear in the air and creates a fist made of water and slam the wind dragon slayer down to the ground causing the water to splash during the impact. Sonic homing attack Logan back down the ground with a brutal crash that cause the ground to dent with cracks and Sonic begin pummeling Logan with serious of punches. Razar shoots a wave of water from his palms that pushes Sonic away from Logan and helps him back up. Sonic freezes the water wave and breaks it then start to blast a few multiple balls of ice from different directions.

Jacob creates a wall of water to block away the ice balls even a barrier to Logan and Razar. Logan slammed his fist down creating the geyser of water from underground and hurls it over at Sonic stopping him from blasting more ice balls. Spiral launches up in the air creating a big sphere of wind in the air holding it up activating his ability with his magic.

" **Wind Dragon Brilliant Wind!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral throws the sphere of wind over at the furious three but instead it hit the wall of water that cause the sphere to explode and blew a powerful wind gust from the impact. It breaks away the water that causes it to splash around the place. Jacob uses it for the advantage and start to circling it around creating a water tornado. Spiral try getting away but is being pulled into the water tornado and Razar joins in and start to slash Spiral from different angles in the water tornado with weapons made of water. Spiral screeching in pain from Razar melee strikes.

Logan crack his neck and just about to join in the fun until he was kicked in the face by Sonic out of nowhere sending him over to the bench crashing towards it with a huge crash that had break the bench to pieces. Sonic brings his hands together, creating a sphere made of ice and blasts it to the water tornado that causes it to freeze in ice then Sonic breaks it by bashing through it like using his Sonic Boost and struck Razar in the gut with his head.

Spiral gets back to the fight so he creates the stream of wind from his hands and charges over Razar with a terrifying strike.

" **Wind Dragon Wing Attack!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral struck Razar with a serious blow then delivers a fierce punch that sent one of the furious three back down to the ground using **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist**. Sonic blocks Jacob big fist made of water with an ice shield then answers back with an ice arrow being blasted towards to Jacob and Sonic and Spiral deliver a brutal kicks at Logan right in the chin.

* * *

 _With Aqua…_

Aqua channel and absorb the gem's power hoping that he could get a full power with it but turns out. It wasn't enough, he did absorb most of the power but he wasn't completely complete yet. There was still more to do and he knew that there is one more thing he has to do in order to gain full power with his magic.

"As I feared, I am not complete yet. I need to gather another item to be invincible. No matter, those three fools won't stand in my way." Aqua said as he teleported back to the city to retrieve back the furious 3.

* * *

 _With Team Sonic…_

Sonic and Spiral continue to fight off the furious 3 to get them out of the way and retrieve back the gem. Just when Sonic would go with the finish until it was stop when Aqua appear and pushes Sonic away sending him against the wall. Spiral try to attack but Aqua shot a wave of water at him pushing him back and hits the ground. Kenny rushes over at Sonic to help him up.

The furious 3 look over to Aqua with stern look in his face.

"My lord, are you complete yet?" Jacob asked.

"No. It is not enough, we must retrieve the last item which is the **Crystal of Neptune**." Aqua stated.

"Then that's where we'll find it." Logan suggested.

"Come along Furious 3, we will continue this fight another time."

The furious 3 nodded and join with Aqua. Spiral wouldn't allow them to leave so he charges at them preventing them from leaving.

"Oh no you don't!" Spiral shouted.

Aqua use his magic and teleported himself and the furious 3 out of sight in the whirlwind of water and Spiral suddenly crashes down the ground missing them as they got away.

"Damn it! They got away." Spiral cursed.

Sonic and Kenny regroup with Spiral.

"They got away?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. They sure did." Spiral answered.

"Was he at his full power yet?"

"If he is then we're in big trouble." Kenny added.

"Tell me about it."

"Not yet. I heard them saying that they need the Crystal of Neptune to be completed." Spiral informed.

"Crystal of Neptune?"

"I believe I heard of it." The voice intervened.

Team Sonic look towards to see Dr. Connor catching up to them.

"Did you just say the Crystal of Neptune?" Dr. Connor questioned.

"Yeah. I heard them say it. Do you know about it?" Spiral asked.

"Yes but I don't have full info about the artifact. I do believe I know someone who knows a lot more about Aqua and the mysteries of his water power and history. He's a dear friend of mine."

"Really? Who is it?" Kenny asked.

"Professor Nathan Baxter."

"Where can we find Prof. Baxter?"

"I believe he lives at Hargeon Town in Fiore."

"That's we'll find him?" Spiral asked.

"Yes. I believe so."

"Well back your backs boys, we're going back to Fiore." Sonic smirked.

"I'm coming with. You're going to need my help to stop Aqua for succeeding in his plans."

"OK Dr. Connor, we'll make this a nice trip to see your friend and an adventure."

Dr. Connor smile and so the four then get ready to depart back to Fiore and head straight to Hargeon Town.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 ***BGM: Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows Sountrack)***

The Furious 3 watched as Aqua channeled his power knowing that he isn't complete yet. He look over to the trio with that stern look.

"Is something wrong my lord?" Razar asked.

"I am not fully complete yet. I need my full power to finish what I've started 400 years ago. I need the Crystal of Neptune to get my power back." Aqua reminded.

"Sir. If I may, but do you remember that you had split your powers into two with two artifacts to keep your power in bay so that one day you would return and gain back your true power?" Jacob asked.

"Now that you think of it, I think I remember splitting my power a long time ago. After all, it has been so long that I remembered it."

"So what do you want us to do my lord?" Logan asked.

"Locate and find the Crystal of Neptune's location however you can. I must be complete and get my ultimate power back. I don't want to hear any excuses."

"Understood." The furious three acknowledged.

"Although, those three wretched imbeciles think they have a chance to stand against me. They will not get in my way once I have my full power back. Sonic will soon feel my wrath once I unleash my empire back and there will not be anyone that will stop me again. I will reign supreme this time."


	4. Chapter 4

It has been four days since Team Sonic alongside with Dr. Sylvester Connor left from Bosco and headed back to Fiore by taking the train. The boys were happy to be back at Fiore, their home and know everyone in Fiore. Right now they catch a train to Hargeon Town and it will only take three hours to get to Hargeon Town and meet with Professor Nathan Baxter.

Spiral looking out the window while Sonic eating a piece of vanilla cake with vanilla frosting. Kenny sitting next to Sonic and Dr. Connor reading the book for the spare time until they reach Hargeon Town. Kenny looking through his laptop to pull any information about the Crystal of Neptune. There weren't any information about the crystal or what the power could be so with that he just waited until they reach Hargeon.

Sonic start to converse with Dr. Connor asking him a question.

"So how long you and Prof. Baxter knew each other?" Sonic asked.

"Since High School. We became great friends and went to college to study archeology. We've been traveling around discovering ancient tombs and artifacts along the way and take them to the museum so that anyone can see the discoveries and learn from it." Dr. Connor answered.

"Whoa. That's cool."

"I've been meaning to ask. How did you and Prof. Baxter discover the secrets of Aqua and his power and plans in your journey?" Kenny asked.

"I believe we discover the book from the library that has brought our interest. We learn a lot from the so we begin to search for Aqua and hopes to find where he was being imprisoned for a year now."

"And what happen then? Did you guys happen to find Aqua?" Spiral asked.

"No. We couldn't find him in the sea. So instead we went out and discover the Gem of Aquatos at a temple in Bosco and bring it to the Museum. After that, he went back home to Hargeon Town and continue his work there."

"I have a feeling that he'll be thrilled to know everything we'll tell him." Sonic assured.

"I believe he will be willingly to help us and go with us to retrieve the Crystal of Neptune and put a stop to Aqua."

"The more the merrier." Kenny commented.

"Exactly." Sonic agreed.

The train had reach the destination in three hour later. The group exited the train and follow Dr. Connor over to Prof. Baxter's place. The people greeted Sonic and the team welcoming to Hargeon. Dr. Connor taken the team to four miles to the destination and reach the place as it is Prof. Baxter's residence.

"Well here we are guys. Now time to meet with Prof. Baxter." Dr. Connor said.

"Yeah. Looking forward to it." Sonic smiled.

Dr. Connor knocks the door hoping if he get an answer if someone is home. They waited a few seconds for an answer until they their answer as someone opens the door and review itself a male who look like in his thirties, he wore a brown shirt with a pocket, grey pants and brown shoes. He even wears a brown hat and wears glasses and has brown hair. He was shocked to see Dr. Connor in front of him and was happy to see him.

"Sylvester! Is that you?" Prof. Baxter asked.

"Yes Nathan, it's good to see you." Dr. Connor greeted.

"You too, well I'll be damned."

Sylvester and Nathan shake hands and greeting each other greatly happily to see each other once again.

"What brings you here? Did you come and visit me?" Prof. Baxter questioned.

"Yes and we need your help Nathan." Dr. Connor answered.

"Who's we?"

Nathan look behind Dr. Connor to see Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral behind Dr. Connor waving at him.

"Is that Team Sonic?" Prof. Baxter asked.

"Yes. I believe you know them?" Dr. Connor assumed.

"I certainly do. I am a huge fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. It is an honor to meet you and your partner and cousin."

"The pleasure is ours." Sonic greeted.

"So what can I do for you guys?"

"May we come in, we can fill you in once we're inside."

"Oh sure come on in."

Prof. Baxter let the gang in the residence and closing the door. Prof. Baxter brought some drinks for the trio and Dr. Connor as Sonic and Kenny examine the place.

"You have a lovely home sir." Kenny complimented.

"Thank you. I know it's a little messy but I've been doing a lot of research on different things I've discovered. So what is it that you want to tell me?" Prof. Baxter asked.

"About Aqua, the king of the water. He's finally free." Dr. Connor informed that shocked Prof. Baxter.

"What?! So he's real?"

"Yes. The Gem of Aquatos is real than we thought. Also he is not fully complete yet. He needs is full power in order to carry out his plan."

"Then the legends were true."

"What's true?" Spiral asked.

"According to the books, Aqua had sealed his powers into two items that hold his unbelievable power before he was imprisoned by the ice crystal. His powers can control every type of water possible even the entire sea."

"What?!" Sonic shrieked.

"Are you serious?" Spiral inquired.

"Yes. I believe so but what the books said, he had created a water castle that is buried underneath the sea. He even has created his own army and what the books say, he has a mysterious beast ready to be summoned." Prof. Baxter informed.

"My god. So what your saying is true, he can destroy anything that stand in his way?" Dr. Connor questioned.

"Precisely. There are two items like I mentioned before holding his true powers: The Gem of Aquatos and the Crystal of Neptune."

"Right now Aqua has absorbed the gem and has have of his power. Now do you know where the Crystal of Neptune is located?" Spiral asked.

"I have been doing some research and a little digging to find the crystal's location. I haven't got the location yet."

"I think I can help you with that." Kenny offered.

"Wait you can?"

"Yeah. Two heads are better than one."

"Yes that is true."

"I can help you as well." Dr. Connor volunteered.

"Looks like the three of us can work together to find the crystal."

"Yeah but we need to worry guys. We have to get that crystal before Aqua gets his hands on it and receive full amount of his power." Sonic stated.

"Yes. We know and we need to act now."

Dr. Connor and Prof. Baxter get to work to find the Crystal of Neptune with alongside of Kenny to find the location.

"I hope we can find the crystal fast." Spiral hoped.

"Yeah same here Spiral." Sonic nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the unknown hideout…_

Aqua channeling his power ready to get his full power to initiate his plan. His mind was focus and clear ready to go forward for his revenge and unleash his wrath to Earthland and the world but that's not all. He was thinking about the blue blur Sonic with his strong power of Chaos. The strong enemies he had faced and how powerful Sonic can be. It was cleared to Aqua that he has found a powerful opponent that can face him and rise up to the challenge.

" _Sonic… he can be a worthy opponent from the other time I face a worthy foe who imprisoned me. He is no ordinary wizard but he is somewhat different. No matter, we will face each other when the time is right._ " Aqua thought.

All of sudden, his thoughts were interrupt when Razar came into the room and bow down to his lord.

"What is it Razar?" Aqua asked.

"We found the location of the Crystal of Neptune." Razar reported.

"Excellent. We depart to retrieve half of my power."

"Understood my lord."

Razar left the room to get ready for their next mission. Aqua slowly begin to smile knowing that it's only a matter of time until he is fully completed.

* * *

 _Hargeon Town…_

Sonic and Spiral decided to hang out at the docks sitting down and eating some ice cream that they purchased after taking a walk. Sonic and Spiral look at the sea hanging out.

"Hey cousin." Spiral said.

"What's up?" Sonic retorted.

"Do you really believe that Aqua is that powerful? Controlling the entire sea that's insane."

"You're telling me. I never witness anything like that in my life man. That's unreal."

"Yeah. It sure is Sonic. So have you been thinking about Erza and your family?"

"Sure I did. I know they're doing alright. I can feel it right in my heart, Spiral. Erza can really take care of herself."

"*Chuckle* True that. Have you been thinking about Fairy Tail?"

"Since it god disbanded? Yeah, I know it sucks but I do have a funny feeling that it will be back one day. I know it will. Someday…"

"Yeah… someday. I've been enjoying traveling and hanging out with you lately Sonic. I think this makes of for everything after all of these years."

"Nah. It's cool, I'm not mad about that. Look Spiral, you may think it's your fault of not seeing me again but it's not. You got follow your heart, believe in yourself that you'll see me again someday and reunite with me as family and look what we're at right now. Back together and no one is going to break us apart. Never again."

"I hear that. Thanks cousin, that meant a lot to me."

"No problem. Glad I can lift your spirits up."

Sonic and Spiral fist bump at each other and enjoy the moment. A second after, Sonic gets contacted by Kenny with his wrist computer.

"What's Kenny." Sonic asked.

"We tracked down the location of the Crystal of Neptune. Come on back and we'll fill you guys once you're here." Kenny informed.

"Alrighty then, we're on our way."

Sonic ended the call and gets up on his feet.

"Did they found it?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Sonic answered.

"Awesome."

Sonic and Spiral hurried back to Prof. Baxter's place as fast they can and regroup with the others.

Sonic and Spiral arrived and join with the others.

"So where is it?" Spiral asked.

"The Crystal of Neptune is being located at temple around in the ancient ruins on the map. That's where we'll find the Crystal of Neptune." Kenny informed.

"In that case let's get going you guys. Prof. Baxter you coming with us?" Sonic asked.

"Yes definitely. I would love to come." Prof. Baxter accepted.

"Alright guys, let's move out."

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the Ancient Ruins…_

The group had arrived to the Ancient Ruins and looked for the temple. They had arrived there in thirty minutes all because of Sonic's speed to get to the destination. Kenny scans around up in the air with his angel wings which he later spotted the temple and so the group followed the exceed over to the temple and heads right inside the temple and retrieve the crystal.

There weren't any of the traps or anyone in the temple. Or so they say at least. The group had arrived to the altar and find the Crystal of Neptune. It was the color sky blue and the crystal is shape of a prism. The group approach to the crystal, glancing over it.

"Is this the Crystal of Neptune?" Sonic asked.

"That has to be after looking for it." Spiral retorted.

"Yeah that's true."

"No let's grab it and get out of here before…"

Before Dr. Connor would finish his sentence, Sonic's Chaos Sense activated so he gets everyone out of the way at the incoming water attack came out of nowhere. The group look toward to see Aqua and the Furious 3 making their appearance. Prof. Baxter was astonished to see Aqua in person.

"So the legends from the book are true. He is real." Prof. Baxter murmured.

"You all will not be leaving here with that crystal. It belongs to me." Aqua warned.

"Over our dead body water freak!" Spiral barked.

"Oh? You dare to speak insults to me?"

"I dare scumbag. You can't defeat me and my cousin Sonic here."

"So you say? No matter, I guess I'll have to distract you while I retrieve that crystal."

"You want us to fight them my lord?" Logan asked.

"No I have a better idea."

"And what's that?" Sonic asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

 ***BGM: I'm My Own Master Now (Revengeance OST)***

Sonic wondered what Aqua had instore for him and Spiral until all of sudden, the wall burst out as an unknown suspect burst through the walls and tackled Sonic and takes him out of the temple as they burst through another wall out of the temple.

"Sonic!" Spiral shouted.

Spiral goes after and help Sonic. Kenny transforms into his full body form and get to his stance pulling out his staff.

"Get the crystal and get out of here. I'll try to hold them off as long as I can." Kenny demanded.

"Of course." Dr. Connor nodded.

Dr. Connor and Prof. Baxter takes the Crystal of Neptune and takes their leave, running from Aqua and the Furious 3.

"Get me that crystal." Aqua commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The Furious 3 acknowledged.

The Furious 3 charges over at the archeologists to retrieve the crystal but Kenny got in their way by tossing magic bombs at them stopping them and try to hold them off as long as he can.

The unknown figure tackled Sonic against the pillar and slams him against it. It tried to punch Sonic but he evade and gets out of the way and brings himself back to his feet getting to his stance. The figure stood six feet tall and buffed with all muscle with blue markings on his body. He appear to be a male wearing only grey pants and black boots. He even has scars on his body from his previous fights and has blue hair and has brown eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked.

"The names Storm and I'm going to break you in two." Storm threatened.

Sonic transforms into his Volt Sonic form and engulfs electricity into his fists. Storm create water armor on his arms and body and thus engaging into a fight as Sonic threw a first punch right in the face sending some volts of lightning to Storm. Spiral came in and join the fight as he dive kicking Storm and use his dragon slayer abilities by delivering a spinning roundhouse kick right to his face using **Wind Dragon Talon**.

"You alright cousin?" Spiral asked.

"Oh yeah I'm good." Sonic smirked.

Storm roared, bashing Spiral towards the pillar that cause to break into pieces. Sonic jumps off to a broken rubble of the ancient ruins of the temple and leap off delivering a homing attack with electricity dancing around hitting Storm and electrocuting him but he was covered in armor so he use his power of water to push Sonic back. Spiral knee kicks Storm and hits him with the **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist** that had sent Storm flying and crashing through two pillars and fall down onto him.

Sonic back flip, transforming into his **Wind Sonic** form and shots wave of wind over at Storm delivering a few slashes like swords. Sonic creates dashes over at Storm delivering serious attacks with his powers and use his ability.

" **Cyclone Assault!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic finishes Storm off with a brutal punch sending him a feet away and hits the ground. Spiral launches up in the air creating streams of wind from his hands and swung them downward to Storm.

" **Wind Dragon Wing Attack!** " Spiral shouted.

Storm quickly got back up, blocks the attack with the armor using water and creates a big fist made of water and delivers a fierce punch right to Spiral sending him flying and crashing through the wall leaving a big hole during the crash. Sonic hits Storm with a flying kick but it has been blocked so Sonic back away doing a backflip. Storm creates a geyser of water from underground. Sonic jumps in the air to dodge it, Storm leaps up in the air, grabs Sonic and slams the speedster down to the ground with a powerbomb creating a dent on the ground with cracks.

Kenny trying his best to fight off the Furious 3 using his fighting style that Sonic taught him. The Furious 3 proved to be too much for Kenny to handle so they pushed the exceed out of the way and continue their pursuit to the archeologists but Kenny throw a bomb that blocked the path.

"You're not going anywhere." Kenny assured.

The Furious 3 use their powers to take out the exceed but Kenny activated his angel wings and gets out of the way, dodging every water attack he can hopefully to buy some time for the archeologist to make their escape.

Aqua had decide to take it upon himself to go after the crystal instead leaving the Furious 3 to distract the exceed.

Storm swung Sonic and tosses him out of sight as the hedgehog came crashing through the wall and hits the ground inside the temple. Storm came bursting in and creates a big sword made of water. Sonic suddenly takes his sword and blocked it and pushes Storm away. He then transforms into his Fire Sonic form ascending it to level 2 and engulfs his sword with flames. The two engage in the sword battle with swords swung and clashed together, countering each other to get the upper advantage. Sonic sends a surprisingly knee kick to Storm in the chin and swung his sword upward sending him up in the air.

Sonic launches up in the air and deliver a few slashes then back flip as Spiral comes in charging at Storm to activate his technique with his dragon slayer magic as he engulfs his body with wind around him.

" **Wind Dragon Hurricane Horn!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral bashed Storm right in the gut with his head like a spear sending the strong brute over at the wall crashing to it that cause the ruined wall into pieces of rubble. Spiral joins back with Sonic as the speedster puts his sword away. Storm burst through the rubble roaring in anger and it seems he had go to beast mode with his magic.

"This guy's tougher than I thought." Spiral commented.

"For real." Sonic agreed.

Kenny continuing to get away, dodging the water attacks by the Furious 3. He gets to cover as he evade the wave of water coming at him. He then tosses a few more magic bombs to cause a distraction. Just when the exceed can leave until Razar stopped him and kicks him over at the wall and pins him there. Logan and Jacob meet with Razar ready to finish the exceed off but knowing that he was weak and can't take them on so they left the exceed alone as he return back to his normal form and go meet with Aqua knowing that he had already left.

"Oh no… they're going after Dr. Connor and Prof. Baxter, I better go warn Sonic and Spiral." Kenny assumed.

Kenny activated his angel wing with a little magic left in him and goes finds the two hedgehogs.

Sonic and Storm dodging away Storm's brutal attacks as fast they can but soon they get struck as Spiral is being send up in the air with an uppercut and Sonic crashing over at the pillar and the pillar seem to crash against another pillar but stopped there.

Sonic gets back up on his feet, shoots waves of fire at Storm with his sword. Storm block off the fire waves and charges at Sonic, grabs him and bashes through up the roof of the temple and slams the hedgehog down. Sonic recover himself and dodges away the water attacks from the air by Storm. He put away his sword and continue to dodge away. Spiral appear and flew up in the air using his **Wind Dragon Wings**. Spiral surprisingly struck Storm in the jaw with his **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist**.

Sonic builds up some power and launches up in the air delivering an aerial assault with his flaming abilities giving Storm the beatdown then finishes it off with **Sonic Eagle** as Sonic hits Storm with an axe kick sending Storm back down to the ground, crashing through the temple. Storm had just about enough so he unleashes a massive wave of water from his hands hoping that he can get Sonic and Spiral. Sonic dives down, evading the water attack and begun circling Storm around creating a whirlwind of flames around the brute. Storm start to sweat from the intense heat and afterwards, Sonic extends his hands and unleashes an uproar fire from underground sending Storm up in the air. Spiral comes in and start to assault Storm with serious of strikes with his wind abilities setting up for a finish.

Spiral finishes Storm with an uppercut and leaves it to Sonic as Sonic launches up in the air and delivers a final blow as he struck a punch with flames engulfing into his fist.

" **Heatwave Fist!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic deliver a fierce punch and sends Storm flying and hits the wall that made his entire body to splatter into water finishing the brute and ending the fight. Sonic and Spiral land down to the ground and Sonic revert back to normal and he and Spiral fist bump together with smiles on their faces.

"Awesome job Sonic." Spiral commented.

"Thanks you too Spiral." Sonic retorted.

"Sonic, Spiral!"

Sonic and Spiral sees the exceed flying towards the hedgehogs in a hurry.

"Hey Kenny. Where's Dr. Connor and Prof. Baxter?" Sonic asked.

"They have the crystal and making their escape. We got to find them before Aqua gets the crystal." Kenny exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go guys."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Dr. Connor and Prof. Baxter left the temple and to get away as they try to leave the Ancient Ruins but all of sudden, their path has been blocked by the wall of water. They turned around to see Aqua appearing behind them.

"Hand over the Crystal of Neptune. Now!" Aqua demanded.

"No. We will not hand you this crystal." Dr. Connor refused.

"Very well then."

Aqua traps the archeologists into the ball of water to drown them to death. The little water bubble pops out taking away the Crystal of Neptune and hands it over to Aqua.

"At last, the crystal is mine." Aqua said with a smile.

With that, Aqua then absorbs the power of the crystal, retrieving the other half of his power and by seconds after he was fully complete and now has the full power of his magic. He was now powerful once again.

"Yes. Now I have my power back, I can now continue what I started 400 years ago." Aqua said with an evil smile.

The Furious 3 arrive and see that Aqua has gotten his powers back.

"You did it sir. You're complete once again." Jacob said.

"Of course. Come Furious 3, it's time we get down to business." Aqua commanded.

The Furious 3 nodded and the four had taken their departure leaving Dr. Connor and Prof. Baxter trapped in the bubble trying to survive. Team Sonic arrive just in time and freed them from the bubble.

The archeologists cough, catching their breathes as Sonic and Spiral look around.

"Aqua is now complete. He has already absorbed the crystal." Prof. Baxter informed.

"What?! Where is he now?' Spiral asked.

"I don't know but we must head back. We need to come up with a plan to stop him." Dr. Connor stated.

"Yeah. Come on guys, let's get going.

Sonic and Spiral help Dr. Connor and Prof. Baxter up and they return back to Hargeon Town to discuss a way to stop Aqua once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hargeon Town, Prof. Baxter's Residence…_

The gang try to come up a way to stop Aqua and find where his whereabouts. They don't have any clues or any signs of where Aqua could be.

"Now Aqua is fully powerful again so what's his next plan?" Spiral asked crossing his arms.

"I am not sure. All I know is that he try to conquer the world by water. Maybe he's continuing his plan yet again." Dr. Connor assumed.

"That or maybe something. I have no clue what he's planning but I have a feeling that it's not pretty." Prof. Baxter stated.

"We're all trying to figure out where could he be and what is he really planning next. That's what we're trying to figure out." Kenny reminded.

"I don't think he's planning to rule the world again." Sonic assumed catching everyone by surprise.

"What do you mean cousin?" Spiral asked.

"I've been a hero for years now and I know how villains can operate. Some may want to continue for world domination but some may want revenge and I'm guessing that Aqua wants revenge and by the look on his face. He sure means business."

"And what do you think Aqua is planning Sonic?" Dr. Connor asked.

"I have a bad feeling that he's going to destroy Earthland and kill everyone with it even the entire world."

Everyone gasped in shock. Could it be true what Sonic had mentioned? Could Aqua want to destroy the world? All thoughts running through their minds except for Sonic knowing that he was onto something. Only one way to find out is by discovering what Aqua has planned and what his true intentions are.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, the sea…_

 ***BGM: Launch the Beam (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows)***

Aqua and the Furious 3 sailed to the location that Aqua had put in the map. Aqua looking very serious as the Furious 3 stood behind them awaiting for orders.

"We're here. Now I can proceed to my plan." Aqua said.

"Sir, if I may…" Logan began.

"Proceed."

"Are you still going to rule Earthland and the entire world?"

"No."

"Then what is that you have planned my lord?" Razar questioned.

"Revenge. I'm going to destroy the entire world, the world will feel my wrath and my vengeance for imprisoning me for the vision I had to this world. They've taken everything away from me and now I'm going to take away everything that have."

"And what's that?' Jacob asked.

Aqua looks over his shoulder with that stern look on his face surprising the Furious 3.

"Their world." Aqua answered.

Aqua floats up in the air as the Furious 3 watch in awe. He flew a feet away from the ship and raises his hand up in the air as the clouds start to turn dark and the sound of thunder start to appear. Aqua then uses his magic power and he channels the dark blue aura activating the spell.

" **Aqua Oblivion!** " Aqua shouted.

Aqua blasted a beam of dark blue magic and the thunder begin to roar and it began to storm a little as the ocean sea start to create uncontrollable waves shaking the ship. The Furious 3 hold onto something and watches as Aqua begin to rise the massive figure from under the seas appearing to be the ruins of a castle.

 ***BGM: Technodrome Assembles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows)***

The Furious 3 were in shock that they see Aqua's castle are in ruins. Aqua's armor began to change his appearing with a recolor armor and his power start to grow. His armor start to change into a God of War-like armor. The castle start to repair itself by Aqua's power making it deadly and terrifying by what it looks like.

Not all, the army begin to rise and was being resurrected by Aqua's power as the army stood and await for their lord's orders. Aqua descends down bringing the Furious 3 into the castle as the army stood tall with weapons ready for their orders by their king. Aqua stood to the balcony looking down at his army as the Furious 3 smile greatly as their king is back in business.

"Now… this world will perish by my hand and no one will stop me." Aqua commented.

The army begin smacking their weapons together ready for the battle and Aqua love the sound of their army ready for what's coming next and what he has planned. Aqua smiled and raise his hands up in the air as the army began to roar, cheering for their king as Aqua began laughing as the Furious 3 watch.

"This damn world… will feel my wrath and I will destroy it!" Aqua shouted as he riled up the army and the Furious 3.

* * *

 _Hargeon Town…_

Team Sonic and the archeologists continue to discuss what they can do until they heard the crowd outside. They rush outside to see what's going on and head over to the docks. When they arrive to the docks and to see what's going on, they see the dark clouds ahead and the purple lightning from miles away from Hargeon Town. The crowd start to get suspicious wondering what's going on.

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral knew what's going on so did Dr. Connor and Prof. Baxter knowing that Aqua has initiate his plan for his true plan.

"Kenny, what's happening over there?" Sonic asked.

"It seems that Aqua is ready to go with his plan and he's going to destroy the world." Kenny assumed.

"Then we got to stop him from happening." Spiral suggested.

"Correct. But if we go on a ship, it'll take us hours to get there. We won't be able to make it on time."

"Yes. I do have a ship but it won't do us any good." Prof. Baxter informed.

"Hold on. I think I got something." Spiral said.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I have something in the garage back in Oak Town. Sonic can you use **Chaos Control** to get us there?"

"Yeah. Everyone grab onto me."

Everyone did what they were told and Sonic uses Chaos Control to get them there. They arrive in seconds and Spiral lead the group to the garage from the outskirts of Oak Town. They rushed over to the garage that Spiral mentioned so Spiral opens the garage and show the group a blue and black biplane with two seats.

"This will get us over to Aqua and stop him in the air." Spiral presented.

"Cool. Reminds me those plans I rode onto with my buddy Tails." Sonic reminded.

"That's right. We can get there faster."

"Awesome. Does anyone know how to fly an airplane?"

"I do. I can pilot a plane." Dr. Connor said volunteering."

"OK. Then it's settled, gear up guys. Time to go save the world."

Everyone gets on the plane as Dr. Connor start it up with Prof. Baxter in the back seat. Sonic on top of the wing with Kenny on his shoulder and Spiral on the wing with Sonic and so the group then takes off with the biplane and flew over to Aqua.

* * *

 _Aqua's Castle…_

Aqua in his throne room sitting on his throne chair remaining quiet. Razar of the Furious 3 enter in the room to report in.

"How is it going out there?" Aqua asked.

"Everything is ready to go my liege." Razar reported.

"Good then sent our troops to go forth and bring destruction to all."

"Yes sir and we have a problem on our hands."

"What's that?"

"Jacob has detected a flying object coming this way."

"It has to be Sonic and his pathetic team."

"Should we dispose of them, your majesty?"

"No. Let them come, let them feel my wrath. I want them to see the power I possess."

"Understood."

Razar exits the room and commands the army as they go out and head to different places, towns and start to attack going forth with the plan for destruction.

"Come to me Sonic, it is time we finally fight." Aqua murmured with that evil smirk.

* * *

 _The Skies…_

 ***BGM: Turtles meet Kraang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows)***

The biplane flew over to the dark clouds and they can hear the dark clouds during the plane ride. They see a water castle up ahead knowing it is Aqua's true hideout and place.

"Is that…" Sonic trailed off.

"Yes. It's Aqua's castle. By according to the books say, he build this castle for his world domination." Dr. Connor retorted.

"And now he's going to destroy the world and who knows what will happen." Prof. Baxter added.

"I've already scanned the castle and I found something interesting." Kenny informed.

"What did you find?" Spiral asked.

"He has a large lacrima in the castle and preparing to use it to destroy the world. If we can get to it and counter it using it, we can freeze the water lacrima and this entire castle and destroy it."

"It's worth a shot. How can we do that?" Sonic asked.

"I've created a bomb capable to use it and freeze the entire castle with ice. If we can pull it off, we can stop Aqua for good."

"Can that imprisoned him back in ice?"

"I'm not sure but we'll have to think of something to defeat him."

"No sweat. Me and Spiral will take care of Aqua while you, Dr. Connor and Prof. Baxter get to the lacrima and detonate the ice bomb."

"Got it."

Spiral soon notices Aqua's army ready to depart and head to Earthland to destroy the towns and kill innocents of people.

"Looks like Aqua's preparing for the killing spree." Spiral noticed.

"Let's take them down. Can you guys handle the ice bomb while we deal with these scumbags?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. You can count on me." Kenny saluted.

"We'll handle it." Dr. Connor smiled.

"Yes. We can take care it from here." Prof. Baxter nodded.

"Good. Let's go kick some ass Spiral." Sonic grinned.

"Right behind you cousin."

Sonic and Spiral jump off the biplane and dive down as Sonic begin transforming into Ice Sonic, ascending to the second level and Spiral prepare to use his Wind Dragon Slayer magic. Sonic began to shot a big beam of ice that froze multiple army of Aqua's guards and Spiral unleashes a massive wind from his mouth.

" **Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

He breaks the guards into pieces as Sonic start to attack them using his ice powers and Spiral giving Sonic the helping hand and it looks like the two can handle the fighting from here.

The three landed on the plane and heads right inside sneaking up in the castle and hiding in the shadows. Kenny uses the map from his wrist computer.

"Follow me and stay close, let's not draw any attention." Kenny stated.

"Got it." Dr. Connor nodded.

The trio head to find the water lacrima to go with the plan.

Sonic and Spiral easily handling the water guards as the two hedgehog work together and taking care of the entire army as they don't stand a chance. Sonic creates a tornado made of ice, pulling in multiple, guards in the twister, freezing them in seconds and Spiral using his Wind Dragon Slayer abilities for the upper advantage defeating all of the guards to they can proceed to face off Aqua.

The two hedgehogs who did not break a sweat, dealing with tougher situations, obstacles, and the traps planned by the army and so they overcome the entire odds and so Sonic and Spiral finished off a few of the guards until they see more guards who had already departed to head over to Earthland.

"Should we go after them?" Spiral asked.

"No. There isn't time, Kenny and the others can deal with them since they're all powered by the water lacrima. Let's go deal with their king." Sonic suggested.

"Right."

Sonic and Spiral rush ahead and burst through the door as they were up top of the castle sees Aqua waiting for their arrival. He had his hands clasp behind his back looking out the view of the ocean.

"So you've come and brought alongside your cousin, Sonic?" Aqua expected.

"Yeah. We're here to take you down Aqua, the jig is up." Spiral retorted.

"*Chuckle* You two imbeciles are a fool for coming here and to face me."

"We may be fools but we always take our chances." Sonic countered.

"Is that so? Then you guy are complete idiots."

"Whatever. Since we're here, let's get down to business."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Aqua turn around and get ready to fight.

"You ready Sonic?" Spiral asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up." Sonic grinned.

"Come on at Sonic the Hedgehog, show me that true power you possess." Aqua provoked.

"Sounds good to me waterboy. Let's see what you got."

Sonic and Spiral charges at Aqua ready for the final battle.

"I'll show you what I got. THIS!" Aqua countered.

Aqua creates giant fist made of water and delivers some punches to Sonic and Spiral backing them away. Spiral rolls backward and stop and Sonic stop there, launches off the ground and lands on the ground in the three point three landing.

" _This guy's tougher than I thought._ " Spiral commented.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Kenny, Dr. Connor, and Prof. Baxter arrived in the room and sees a giant water lacrima up ahead.

"There it is. The lacrima made of water and it's powering the water castle and it's creating more water guards." Kenny pointed.

"Yeah so let's destroy it." Dr. Connor said.

"Hold on, we're not alone. Look." Prof. Baxter noticed.

Kenny and Dr. Connor sees the Furious 3 guarding the water lacrima.

"Now what do we do?" Dr. Connor asked.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Prof. Baxter implied.

"I got one. I'll take care of the Furious 3, you guys go on ahead and set up the ice bomb to freeze the water lacrima and destroy the water castle." Kenny planned.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Connor inquired.

"Yeah. Go on, I'll take care of them."

The archeologist nodded and went on ahead secretly and sneaking to the lacrima. Kenny then approaches to the Furious 3 as he thrown an object to Logan to get their attention.

"Hey guys, up here!" Kenny shouted.

"It's that cat again." Jacob pointed.

"Let's kill that cat this time." Razar gestured.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Logan nodded.

The Furious 3 chased over Kenny as Kenny take his leave.

"You're going to regret to fight us again cat!" Razar threatened.

"That exceed sure is hero." Prof. Baxter commented.

"He sure is. Let's get to work." Dr. Connor exclaimed.

"R-Right."

* * *

 _With Sonic and Spiral…_

 ***BGM: Fight on the Technodrome (Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles: Out of the Shadows)***

Sonic and Spiral try double tag team on Aqua but he blocked them away with the wall of water. He then stomp his foot and create a massive wave of water over at Spiral. Sonic jumps and tackles Spiral to save him. He then begin to spin dash and bashes at Aqua and blasts a wave of ice freezing the water shield that surprised Aqua. Spiral then comes in and punches Aqua right in the face with wind engulfing around his fist.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral hit Aqua with a fierce punch sending Aqua flying a feet away and hits the ground. He soon brings himself up on his feet and blasts a stream of water from his palms. Spiral rolls out of the way, Sonic comes from behind and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick from behind, hitting him in the face that made Aqua to spun around. Spiral then charges at Aqua and bashes him in the gut with his head with wind engulfing around his body.

" **Wind Dragon Hurricane Horn!** " Spiral shouted.

Aqua screeched in pain as Spiral breaks the armor showcasing his shirtless body. Aqua gritted his teeth and summons a massive balls of water from the air.

" **Water Meteor!** " Aqua shouted.

It came down like rain and begin to splatter and create water spikes and Sonic and Spiral dodging the water spikes. Aqua suddenly creates a twister made of water to create some mayhem as it sucked Spiral in and tries to drown the hedgehog in the water tornado.

"You all can't defeat me. I am powerful." Aqua stated.

Sonic ignored him and helps Spiral as he freezes the water tornado and breaks it with a homing attack. Spiral breathe in and breathes out as he unleashes a massive wave of wind from his mouth unleashing a strong ability with dragon slayer magic.

" **Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

Aqua smirked and surprisingly unleashes a water barrier to block off the wind with those words that shocked Sonic and Spiral.

" **Water Dragon Aqua Barrier!** " Aqua shouted.

The water barrier blocked off the massive wave of wind and stopped. Sonic and Spiral look at each other before turning back to Aqua.

"What the hell! Did you just hear what I thought I heard?" Sonic asked.

"I certainly did cousin? Did he just say water dragon?" Spiral questioned.

"Yes. I am a **Water Dragon Slayer** and I have the ability of the Dragon Slayer like you."

"This is getting intense."

"Tell me about it." Sonic agreed.

* * *

 _With Kenny…_

The exceed dodging away the Furious 3 as they try using their water abilities on the exceed. Kenny somehow manages to dodge away the attacks and surprises them with a flashbang bang that blinded their sight. Kenny then uses his staff and whacks them in the head that fuel their rage.

"That does it! Now I'm mad!" Logan yelled.

"You can't catch me. You guys are just too slow!" Kenny taunted.

"Get that damn cat!" Razar shouted.

The Furious 3 got angry and all charge at the exceed with rage in their eyes.

"Uh oh." Kenny commented before leaving.

Dr. Connor and Prof. Baxter arrive to the water lacrima and get started.

"I hope Sonic and Spiral are ok handling Aqua." Prof. Baxter hoped.

"Yeah me too. I hope Kenny is alright as well." Dr. Connor retorted.

* * *

 _Back to Sonic and Spiral…_

With Aqua using his Water Dragon Slayer magic countering off Spiral, Sonic decide to use his ice and lightning powers using his **Ice-Volt Sonic** form, ascends it to a second level to get the upper advantage. Aqua shot a wave of water over at Sonic pushing him back and charges at Sonic with water engulfing around the fist.

" **Water Dragon Brutal Fist!** " Aqua shouted.

Aqua delivers a brutal punch that send Sonic flying and out of the roof of the castle. Spiral saw this and charges to help Sonic.

"Sonic!" Spiral shouted.

Aqua create streams of water from his hands and spun around damaging Spiral.

" **Water Dragon Wing Attack!** " Aqua shouted.

Spiral get struck by this ability of Aqua and sends him flying and hits the ground. Aqua then slam his fist down that creates a wave of water from underground.

" **Water Dragon Geyser Slam!** " Aqua shouted.

Spiral again get struck by the wave and Aqua uses the water whip to squeeze him using **Water Dragon Tail**. Spiral struggle free from the grasp but Aqua increases the strength and squeezing Spiral as he screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Spiral screamed.

"There's no one here to save you now." Aqua smirked.

Sonic catches the grip of the balcony and launches up in the air and dives down to the Aqua and use his ability of his own.

" **Ice-Lightning Chaotic Kick!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic delivers a ferocious kick with ice and lightning hurting Aqua and forcing him to let go of Spiral. Sonic then delivers some melee strikes with punches and kicks and knocks away Aqua and then creates multiple spears made of ice and lightning altogether and hurls them over at Aqua.

" **Ice-Lightning Spear Barrage!** " Sonic shouted.

The attack damage and hurt Aqua from the technique so he had just about enough so he builds up more power and slam down his fist that destroyed the roof creating cracks.

" **Water Dragon Tsunami Slam!** " Aqua shouted.

The attack created geyser of water from underground before the roof break and the trio descend down, falling to the ground to continue the fight in air. Sonic creates more spears of ice and lightning and hurls them over at Aqua. The water king blocks off the spears using the wall of water and start blasting it over at Sonic.

Sonic dodges away, Spiral jump off rubble after rubble and charges at Aqua and struck him with his dragon slayer ability of his own also.

" **Wind Dragon Talon!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral delivered a brutal flying kick right in Aqua's face sending him crashing against the wall that created a dent. Aqua pulls back together and spin himself and creates a massive water tornado creating more mayhem and Sonic and Spiral getting out of dodge but gets pulled in the tornado and Aqua then blasted the water tornado as it exploded and struck Sonic and Spiral and thus they crash to the wall and hits the ground with the rubble collapsing down to the ground.

Spiral gets up, charges at Aqua and tackles him as they crash through the wall in the throne room. Sonic did a starfish kip up and joins back in the fight and Spiral try attacking Aqua but the water king block every attack and pushes Spiral away with the splash of water. Sonic counters Aqua with a spin dash, followed by a homing attack, and a spinning hook kick and blasting multiple ice and lightning balls at Aqua and creates a sphere of ice and lightning altogether.

" **Ice-Lightning Flash Bomb!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic throws the sphere at Aqua and it exploded that creates spikes of ice and lightning blasting as it electrocuting Aqua and sends him flying to the throne chair and breaks it.

Sonic and Spiral regroup and Aqua wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Now you guys are testing my patience. Alright, it's time I finally unleash out my beast form."

"Beast form?" Sonic repeated.

Aqua begin to change as his eyes begin to become blue and his body start to have ocean blue scales like a dragon and thus he start to transform becoming a water dragon with wings while Sonic and Spiral watching in awe and Aqua begin to destroy half of the castle by the dragon form's size.

"Really? He just turn into a dragon?" Spiral pointed.

"He sure did. Now playtime's over." Sonic stated.

Sonic revert back to normal and begin to activate his golden bracelet and use his Excalibur Sonic form. Sonic wields his sword and Spiral activated his **Dragon Force** combining his Chaos Energy with his with the use of his **Chaos Dragon Force**. Sonic and Spiral charges and fight off Aqua's dragon form.

* * *

 _With Kenny…_

Kenny continue to get away and dodging the Furious 3's attacks. The exceed trying his best to distract them as long as he can but Razar throw an object that struck Kenny and send him down to the ground. The Furious 3 surround the exceed ready to execute him.

"We should've killed when we got the chance but now we have you now." Razar threatened.

"Any last words before we take your life?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. This!"

Kenny takes out a bomb and activates it, rolling out of the way as the bomb explode and it suddenly froze the Furious 3 into ice and begin to shatter into pieces making the exceed happy.

"You guys maybe stronger but I'm smarter. Brains beats brawn." Kenny commented pointed his finger onto his head.

Kenny joins back with the archeologists as they set up the ice bomb.

"Is it ready?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. It's all set." Dr. Connor informed.

"Good. Now let's detonate it."

Kenny then activates the ice bomb onto the water lacrima and the trio then take their leave and exit the water castle. Kenny start to contact Sonic.

"Sonic, do you read me?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah… we're dealing with Aqua that turned… into a freaking dragon!" Sonic communicated.

"What? How is it possible?"

"He's a water dragon slayer that's why. Get on out of here, me and Spiral can take care of Aqua."

"Alright. Come on guys, Sonic and Spiral can take care of themselves and they'll deal with Aqua."

"Right ahead of you." Prof. Baxter nodded as Dr. Connor agreeing with his friend.

"Let's get out of here." Dr. Connor gestured.

The trio then leave and exits the castle.

* * *

 _Back to the fight…_

 ***BGM: Close the Portal (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows)***

Sonic and Spiral dodging and try countering Aqua's dragon form attacks as Sonic deliver a few slashes to the Aqua as the water king roared in pain. Spiral hits Aqua's dragon face with his **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist** and **Wind Dragon Talon**. Aqua blasted water from his mouth destroying more of the castle as Sonic and Spiral got out of the way.

Aqua breathes out water from his mouth at Sonic and Spiral, the two hedgehogs jump out of the way as Spiral try delivering melee strikes with his magic. Sonic wall run on the ruined walls and leaps off to Aqua and deliver some slashes to the dragon. Aqua retaliated and smacks his hand at Sonic sending him backwards against the wall. Spiral uses Wind Dragon Talon by sending a kick right to Aqua in the face. Aqua roared and slams the wind dragon slayer down to the ground with a brutal crushing blow. Sonic jumps to help Spiral by stabbing his sword to the arm of Aqua that made the dragon to roar in excruciating pain.

Sonic jump out of the way before Aqua could harm him. Spiral gets Aqua off of him and launches up in the air delivering an uppercut and Sonic deliver a strong slash in a vertical angle to add twice the damage to the water king. Spiral then uses Wind Dragon Roar to push Aqua back a little as his dragon form became stronger than his dragon roar. Aqua damage more of the castle causing more rubble to come down crashing. Sonic takes this as an advantage to leap off rubble after rubble and air dashes over at Aqua for another slash. Aqua sees this coming and smacks his dragon hands at Sonic backing him away as Sonic cashes against the wall and collapse down to the ground.

Aqua slam his dragon hands down to the ground creating an earthquake and smashing more of the castle ruins as Aqua uses his tail and his powers on Sonic and Spiral. Sonic wall run and leaps over to Aqua and deliver a slash onto the neck, Aqua screamed and grabbed Sonic and start to squeeze him.

"Foolish hero, do you think you can defeat me in my dragon form?" Aqua questioned.

"I don't think I can, I know I can!" Sonic countered.

Spiral launches up in the air, creating a sphere of wind up in the air and holds it up ready to use it.

" **Wind Dragon Brilliant Wind!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral hurls the sphere of wind down atop Aqua's head, hitting him that cause the dragon to scream in agony. He lets go of Sonic and the hedgehog leaps off from Aqua and lands the wall and launches from the wall and stabs the sword onto the chest swung his sword upward up in the air with a big slash as Aqua roared in immense pain. Then afterwards, Sonic then builds up energy for one final attack and shoots a massive wave of yellow light from his sword.

" **Sonic Slash!** " Sonic shouted.

The slash hit Aqua and he began to roar out loud and thus he slowly begin to change back to normal as the ability of Sonic somehow changed Aqua back to his previous form. Sonic deactivate his Excalibur Sonic and put his sword away. Aqua cough up blood from his mouth and glared daggers at the two hedgehogs.

"I… will not… be… defeated… again!" Aqua refused.

"It's over Aqua, your time is up. This castle is about to blow up and you with it." Sonic assured.

"No. I will not be defeated yet again! I will NOT allow this!"

Aqua use one last effort as he charges up his power and dashes over at Sonic and Spiral. Sonic transforms into his **Ice Sonic 2** form and surprisingly delivers an uppercut that sends Aqua up in the air. Sonic creates a piece of ice and hands it over at Spiral.

"Yo Spiral, eat up." Sonic offered.

"Thanks cousin." Spiral thanked.

Spiral ate the ice and that begin to channel and use another dual element activating his **Wind-Ice Dragon Mode**. Spiral creates a bow made of ice and wind and creates an ice arrow with wind dancing around shape like a blade and aims it up high towards Aqua.

"Say goodnight you son of a bitch. **Secret Dragon Art: Devastating Arrow Blade!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral shot the blade-like arrow up in the air and shot at Aqua through his body and it explode delivering slashes of wind around him and the ice burst out of his ice causing Aqua to scream in immense pain.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aqua screamed.

Aqua's body turns into ice and he sudden shatter into pieces meeting his demise. Sonic revert back to normal and Spiral deactivate his dragon mode. They then high five each other for their victory.

"Alright!" Sonic and Spiral shouted.

The hedgehog celebration stop when the castle suddenly begin to turn into pieces and it started to break and destroy the place. Sonic and Spiral then take their departure and escape from the destruction.

* * *

 _With Kenny and the Archeologists…_

Kenny, Dr. Connor and Prof. Baxter watched as the castle turned into ice and it was crumbling down. They hoped that Sonic and Spiral made out alive hoping they're still alive until all of sudden, they spotted Sonic and Spiral as Sonic turned into his Super Sonic form and Spiral using his Wind Dragon Wings.

They caught up with the trio and give them a thumbs up with a wide smile. The trio even smile as the hedgehogs gives them a thumbs up too. The sky became clear and the sun start to shine as the world is saved and the group then headed back to Earthland and celebrate their victory of stopping Aqua.

The water guard army suddenly freeze and shatter into pieces of ice knowing that Aqua is no longer no more and it was all thanks to Team Sonic with the two archeologists.

* * *

 _Prof. Baxter's Residence, Hargeon Town…_

 ***BGM: Brothers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows)***

The group celebrated as they hang out and having a nice little party. They share smiles and tell some jokes causing everyone to laugh and piped down continuing to celebrate.

"That sure is funny Sonic. Well done defeating Aqua." Dr. Connor congratulated.

"It's not me this time, it was the help of you guys. We did it as a team." Sonic reminded.

"That's true. So what's next for you three?" Prof. Baxter asked.

"Well…"

Sonic look to Kenny and Spiral with a smile.

"We're going to continue traveling around the world and help out the people we care about. It's our responsibility now and we love to travel." Sonic answered.

"Damn right Sonic." Spiral encouraged.

"Definitely." Kenny smiled.

"Well hope you guys have a safe journey. Be sure to stop by at my place or Nathan's place for a visit while you guys are at it ok?" Dr. Connor requested.

"Sure. I'm sure we can bring you guys some souvenirs." Sonic nodded.

After the little celebration, Team Sonic then make their departure saying their last goodbyes. They took off and head off to another adventure and to travel around once more.

The next following day, Prof. Nathan had a visit by the reporter name Jason wanting to know what happen so Nathan tells the reporter everything and Jason was super stoked to hear about Sonic and his team and rides it on the newspaper for the whole Fiore to know.

Lucy heard the news and read the news and smiled greatly that her big crush, the one she is deeply in love with saved the world again and wanted to see him and see how he's doing. But she wasn't the only one, Wendy heard about by reading it after knowing it was her father's doing and Carla knew Kenny was involved to even Spiral. Erza heard about it and smile that her husband is doing ok. Even the former members of Fairy Tail heard the news and read the newspaper smiling happily that their hero is out there enjoying the life and adventure alongside with Kenny and Spiral as Team Sonic. Even Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatros Cerberus, and different guilds and the Kingdom of Fiore heard the news too.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral up in mountains from a different place around in Seven looking out the view and looking at the beautiful sun taking a moment to enjoy the silence. After that's done, Sonic look to Kenny and Spiral cracking his fists.

"You ready guys?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah, onto another place and adventure some more." Kenny nodded.

"You know me cousin, I was born ready. Let's go see what's more they have instore for us." Spiral suggested.

"Alright! Team Sonic, let's roll out!"

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral jump down and Sonic runs down the mountain while Kenny uses his angel wings and Spiral take a board and rides down and the trio perform some stunts and jumps off from a cliff heading out to wherever they go and what the new discovers that the team can discover that causing the screen to black out.

* * *

 **Credits music: Crush 40 – Sonic Heroes**

 **Cast:**

 _Jason Griffith – Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _James Arnold Taylor – Kenny the Exceed_

 _David Vincent – Spiral the Hedgehog_

 _Cherami Leigh – Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Liam O'Brien – Aqua_

 _Chuck Huber – Dr. Sylvester Connor (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

 _Dan Green – Professor Nathan Baxter (Lil Knucklez's Oc Character)_

 _John Dimaggio – Razar (Lil Knucklez's Oc Character)_

 _Chris Sabat – Logan (Lil Knucklez's Oc Character)_

 _Travis Willingham – Jacob (Lil Knucklez's Oc Character)_

 _Vic Mignogna – Storm (Lil Knucklez's Oc Character)_

 **Music:**

 _Uncharted 3 Soundtrack_

 _Halo 5 Guardians Soundtrack_

 _X-Men: Days of Future Past Intro_

 _Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST_

 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows Motion Pictures Soundtrack_

 _And Crush 40_

 **Special Thanks:**

 _The Fans_

Thanks for the support and reading the story movie. Till next time everyone, have a nice and blessing day!


End file.
